Lake Effect Unrated Alternate Ending
by Dani Kin
Summary: An alternate ending to "Lake Effect" by Patches, where an unsuccessful kidnapping leaves Megamind and Roxanne stranded. In the invisible car. In the middle of a blizzard.  Now with more orgasms.


So some of you might remember a fic that patches wrote a while back, called Lake Effect. It was about Megs and Roxanne getting stuck in the invisible car during a snowstorm. And as she said at the time, "I originally wrote this intending it to be a fill for a prompt over at the megamindkink meme, but seeing as I've never actually written "kink" before... I discovered I still can't. XD I tend to be a rabid canon purist, so if I can't rationalize something within the context of canon and believable characterizations, I can't write it. So instead of pre-movie sex, the most I could get these two to do was reluctant pre-movie naked cuddles."

So I decided to email her and see if she would let me take a whack at an unrated version of the ending with those two warming each other up in the car with sexin'. And she said yes because she is awesome. So here it is.

**Title:** Lake Effect Unrated Alternate Ending  
><strong>Author:<strong> Original story by Patches, alternate ending by Dani Kin  
><strong>Rating :<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Notes:<strong> You should probably read the original story if you haven't already (.net/s/7036281/1/Lake_Effect). My story picks up right after she asks him to do multiplication. Also I owe patches365 hugs, puppies, and flowers for letting me play in her sandbox.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I want you to keep working on that until you come up with the answer, okay?" she requested, continuing to rub her palms in circles over his temples. He mumbled something she couldn't understand, but she chose to take it as an affirmative. Again his lips were pressed against her shoulder and it made her shiver, but not from the cold.<em>

_She opened her eyes to look at him. He did not look good. His skin was blue, but not its usual vivid blue. He looked pale and almost translucent. Her stomach sank. Whatever was happening to his body was worse then what was happening to hers._

_Yes she was cold. Damn cold, colder then she had ever been in her life. But she wasn't wasting away._

She pulled herself back a bit so she could see his whole face and her stomach sank again. God, he didn't look good. Her hands were still caressing his temples but she felt like it was a futile gesture. She felt a sudden and desperate sense of fear. He could very easily die, here in her arms. And that terrified her. What was she going to do if that happened? Lie here prostrate under a corpse? She shuddered at the thought.

Then a wave of emotion hit her. If he died, she would never see his crazy excited smile again. She would never get to feel the high of scoring a verbal blow or the wonder and curiosity at what bizarre contraption she was facing today. She would never hear his ridiculous evil laugh that always made her chuckle under her breath. And she would have to go back to a normal life.

Because the truth was, although the kidnappings had left her with ruined clothes, rope burn, and functional chastity over the years, she had enjoyed the drama of it all. Other people sleep walked through life; she walked boldly down the street daring him to try to take her today. He had called her his intellectual foil and she couldn't deny it. She relished their game and the idea of ending it like this left her hollow inside.

"Ok Roxanne," she thought, "time to get creative". She opened her eyes and assessed the situation again. Having him on top of her was no good. She needed to give him more heat and the best way to do that was to have them switch positions. If she could sandwich him between her body and the seat of the car, he might be able to hold out a little longer. She stroked his entire head and felt the coolness of his skin and felt nervous.

"Megamind?" she whispered to him in the darkness. She felt him stir a little but he didn't more or say anything. She tried again, gently. "Megamind. I need you to move. We're gonna move you down more so you stay warm. Do you understand me?"

"I know I need to stay warm. I'm not stupid you know" he replied with a tone of annoyance, but even then his voice quivered.

"Good. Then you won't mind me making time here to save your life. Unless you have other plans for the evening." she replied with as much bite as she could muster. His face flinched in a half smile.

"No, is good" he murmured.

She moved her arms down his back, under the robe and the cape and squeezed him as tightly as she could. Even with everything happening around them, she was still surprised at how lean he was. She could wrap her arms completely around him and that made the movement easier. Slowly she rolled him sideways, temporarily pinning him against the back seat and he gave a low moan. She looked at him and his eyes were squeezed shut as though he was in pain.

"Just a little further Megamind. You're doin' so good sweetie" she whispered tenderly as she swapped their places. Part of the cape caught under him and she felt the bite of the cold air across her back. She quickly adjusted the layers so they covered her fully again and looked down at the blue supervillian she had sandwiched underneath her and between her thighs. He was still squeezing his eyes shut and she wasn't sure if he was still conscious.

"Are you still with me?" she asked him nervously.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes still closed. "Ttttrying to be".

"Can you open your eyes and look at me?" she asked. His only response was a mumble again and his eyes stayed closed.

She wanted to scream with frustration. In that moment all she wanted was to exchange some banter. This was not happening to her, this couldn't happen. She was pressing her whole body against him, feeling his lithe chest under her breasts. She was so angry that she could feel herself begin to shake. She tried desperately to rub her cheek against his, trying to impart her own heat onto his still body. Stupid snowstorm, stupid stubborn alien, stupid childish immature supervillian theatrical bullshit. She thought about shaking him senseless, maybe the friction would cause a spark of heat and he would open his eyes.

Friction. Her own eyes widened. Friction. She needed to make some. She needed to make his heart race. She needed to get him to make his own heat. The solution was that simple. There was a little voice in the back of her head that said 'Wait! Stop! Think!' but she pushed it aside along with all the nagging questions about his true feelings and why her and what it would mean. She had to deal with the here and now.

She whispered softly into his ear "Megamind, I'm going to warm you up now". She noted that his eyes seemed to flutter though they stayed closed. Now to make more of it.

She leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were cold and a little chapped but soft. His eyes opened weakly and looked at her with confusion. She smiled at him and kissed him again, a little more firmly. This time she noticed a blush creeping across his checks and she felt a rush of victory. She also felt his whole body shudder and he weakly kissed her back.

She deepened their kiss and couldn't help but notice the flare of fire in her own stomach. This was supposed to be about saving his life, but it was surprising to her how much she was enjoying it. She slipped her warm wet tongue into his mouth and his rose to meet it, whether from desire or just seeking out the heat she didn't know. His tongue was moving slowly but he was definitely more present then he had been moments before. She felt her own blush as she thought about how crazy it was to be enjoying tonguing a supervillian so much. They broke their kiss at the same moment and let out a deep exhale, blowing warm air on each other.

"Roxanne" he whispered. "That was so… I mean….. umm wow….. what I meant to say was….. you aren't required to…." as he clearly struggled to say anything remotely articulate. She went back to stroking his head, massaging it and trying to get the blood to flow there. He looked confuddled, but at least his eyes were open and he was talking to her.

He was crazy awkward, this whole situation was just crazy, but she found it kinda sexy. She nuzzled her face into his neck and began to plant firm kisses up and down its length.

"I know I don't have to," she responded between kisses. "But I'm not going to let you die here. Whose gonna be my intellectual foil if you're gone?" Soon he was clutching her with his head buried in her shoulder and to her surprise, he shyly kissed her neck too. She moaned softly, sure that with her mouth so close to his ear that he could hear her.

She sunk her mouth onto his neck and sucked as hard as she could. That caused his whole body to arch, under her and she caught herself smiling with pleasure at the sensation of him pressing up against her instead of the other way around. She continued, kissing and sucking, bringing the warm rush of blood to the surface of his skin. The light was dim and she wondered if she was leaving little purple hickies all over him. Still she rubbed her whole face in and made out with his neck. She could feel his heart rate slowly increase under her chest. Still she nibbled on him but it wasn't quite enough. More heat, she needed more heat.

She began to roll her hips and writhe on top of him and his eyes got as wide as saucers. She didn't want to separate their chests so she propped herself on her forearms and used her hips to ride him over what was left of his spandex. Meanwhile her hands refused to leave that big blue head of his, fluttering and massaging it constantly.

"Is this real?" he asked with eyes still wide, as though he was legitimately unsure of the answer.

"Yeah, this is real," Roxanne replied with a tiny chuckle.

"Really happening?" he stressed.

"Yes, this is really happening - here - in the realness of reality," she responded, bringing her lips back towards his.

"Oh. Just checking". She kissed him again on the lips and he kissed her back with more gusto then before. He was looking her straight in the eye, still a bit of confusion on his face but a happy kind. Something about it made her smile at him, and he used his kiss to suck on her bottom lip aggressively. It made that fire burn in her belly again to see him be so enthusiastic and she was starting to feel turned on as she rode him.

She slid her right hand from the top of his head and into her loose flannel pajama pants. Her fingers were so cold but they found her clit all the same. The icy touch of her hand against her sensitive nub almost made her jump but she pushed on, running her fingers over her it and worked herself up. She rode him slowly as she felt the friction warming her thighs and his lower torso. After a few minutes her fingers were noticeably warmer than before. The more she pleasured herself the warmer she felt, and the more she noticed that his fingers were like ice on her back.

"You want to warm your hands up?" she asked him mischievously. He regarded her with a suspicious look and she kissed him again firmly on the lips.

"How can I achieve that result?" he asked, and she was heartened to see his natural curiosity coming out again. She had a sudden desire to flirt with him, to toy with him, to banter and tease him. She fluttered her fingers against her clit while thinking about the various ways she could spin that simple question if she had the time. But she didn't want to waste any while he was still so cold.

"Can you bring your hands from my back to your stomach? Just slide them between us and I'll do the rest," she instructed.

Slowly he flexed his arm muscles and she could feel him peeling his arms off her back. His hands had been so cold, but as soon as his arms were no longer wrapped around her she found that she was missing them. He moved his hands slowly but steadily between their bodies and as soon as his fingers brushed her naked belly she gasped involuntarily. They were so cold, too cold. She stopped writhing and just pressed her belly against his and his cold hands. That was when she really became aware of the taught musculature on his chest and abdomen. He was slender but not scrawny. He actually felt strong and firm under her which turned her on even more.

"You have a nice body" she told him abruptly. He looked surprised at the sudden compliment, blushed, then looked away. "And I like it when you blush" she added. "It's sexy. And not just because it means you're not dying."

"Just stop," he blurted out, looking back at her with irritation in his eyes.

"Huh? Stop what?" she asked with confusion, but immediately stopped riding his lithe body.

"This. This you and me this. This isn't how we do things" he insisted as though that would explain everything.

"What?" She was completely lost. "This isn't how we do what things? I'm here trying to save your life through - and I know this is gonna sound as crazy out loud as it does in my head – through sexy groping and you're gonna object because it isn't typical?"

"I…. I don't mind the saving my life. Or the groping. But you don't have to lie to me. It's weird." he explained haughtily, as though she had somehow wounded his pride but she had no idea how.

"What? I literally have no idea what you are talking about right now." She shifted her face so they were looking each other straight in the eye, noses practically touching.

"I might be somewhat inca-pacitated but I'm not dumb." He responded.

"I never thought you were. But I'm finding myself reassessing that opinion right now," she retorted with a snort. "And it's weird," she added, mimicking his tone from before. "Of course it's weird."

"Don't lie to me," he snapped. "Stop the bizarre fabricated compliments. This is already strange, and you're putting on some kind of act to make it seem less strange, and that is just making it more strange," he fired back.

"Wait, you're willing to nearly freeze to death because you don't believe me when I say you're sexy?" she asked incredulously. "I take it back, you are an idiot."

"I'm not blind. I know that there is no way you find me attractive and that this is a survival measure. Do not try to lie to me and manipulate me Miss Ritchie" he huffed at her in the best evil voice he could come up with under the circumstances. "I'm fully capable of –"

"God, shut up Megamind!" she ordered. Her right hand was still resting in her pajama pants, close to her clit and she reached down and ran her hand past the lips of her labia and dipped into herself.

"Do you know anything at all about the basics of female sexual anatomy, Mr. Supervillian Scientist?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course I know – " he started to say, but he was interrupted again when she shocked him by shoving the three fingers that were coated in her juices quickly and aggressively into his mouth. She made sure that they dragged across his tongue. He instinctively reared his head back.

"This how wet I am for you Megamind. I'm in the back seat of a car, terrified that I'm going to freeze to death, or terrified you're going to and there will be nothing I can do! It's cramped, I'm cold, and yet I am dripping wet because when human females get turned on, they self lubricate. And I'm pretty damn well lubricated!" Though there were only inches separating their faces, she was yelling. She was so tired, so frustrated, so horny, and so thoroughly angry at this whole stupid situation. Something inside her just exploded.

"So fuck you." She continued, eye blue eyes blazing with rage. "Fuck you and your stupid supervillian smoke and mirrors. I'm trying to save your life and you're not grateful at all. You think you know me? You think you know how I feel? You don't. Screw being your intellectual foil. You can fucking well freeze to death for all I care."

She wanted to storm off, but there was nowhere to go. Instead she shook with frustration, turned her head, and buried her face into his neck so at the least she wouldn't have to look at him. Everything with him was so damn complicated. She waited for a scathing reply or an accusation, and felt the hot pinpricks of frustrated tears in the corners of her eyes.

Instead she felt his lips wrap around the tips of her fingers that were still near his mouth and gently suck them. Then the feeling of his tongue as it licked up and down, tasting them, tasting her. She kept her face buried in his neck, still seething with anger. He slid her fingers out of his mouth and turned his head towards her. She kept her head down and tried to stay still.

He started kissing her cheek. Soft gentle hesitant kisses. On her cheek, on her ear. Along her jaw line. She still refused to move or even acknowledge it in any way. He stopped kissing her, and leaned his head against her head and rested it there. She was momentarily relieved that his skin didn't feel so cool and clammy, and then she remembered she was still mad. Slowly his hands began to move between them, in two opposite directions.

One hand slid out from between them slowly, and wrapped around her to rest on the small of her back. The other was sliding down, down, down, until it was at the waistband of her pajama pants. Then he hesitated for a moment before he cautiously slipped his hand under the elastic band of both her pants and her underwear.

She could feel the tentative movements of his soft cold fingers as they touched her pubic hair and continued down. His fingers hovered over her, then tentatively touched her wet slit gently. Her body wanted so desperately to grind itself into those fingers but she was still angry and wanted to make sure he knew it.

"If you're trying to gain more feeling in your fingers it's pretty warm down there. But it's possible that this is an elaborate scheme to manipulate you. Or maybe I'm just too dumb to know the difference," she said coldly. His hand stopped and time seemed to stand still. Then he fanned out the fingers on his other hand, the one across the small of her back. He turned his face to where hers was buried in his neck and shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against the side of her head while he nuzzled and kissed her earlobe. Then he did something that shocked her more than any part of this whole crazy situation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "You were just trying to be….nice…. and….honest…. in the moment. And I don't have much experience with… moments. I didn't mean to be…. I'm so sorry Roxanne. " She turned her face back up to him and saw a raw sincerity in his gorgeous green eyes that made her knees weak.

"I really do think you're sexy when you blush." she whispered as their faces drew closer.

"I can tell," he said smugly and his fingers flicked her hot wet core. She moaned with surprise and moved her right hand behind his neck to pull his face the rest of the way into a passionate kiss. And it was passion. It wasn't survival or pity or a means to an end. This was pure enjoyment on the part of both parties. She could taste her own residue on his lips and even more when she began to massage his tongue with her own. He responded enthusiastically and started to suck on her bottom lip. She couldn't help herself from feeling those warm butterflies in her abdomen and she smiled at him. He smiled devilishly back at her.

She started to move her hips again, this time grinding into his hand as well as his body. He held onto the small of her back and pulling her towards him even more. She allowed herself to truly be present in the sensation of their bodies touching for the first time. Her nipples were hard and pressed against his chest and she moaned into his kisses. She felt so warm, and he felt so warm under her. His legs were intertwined with hers and their feet were touching. She was still wearing her slippers and he had his baby seal boots on, but it still felt electrifying.

She broke their kiss and leaned her forehead to touch his. "Can I get you to slide your fingers inside me?" she whispered to him. He smiled and started to move his hand lower.

"I would be willing to experiment of you like" he replied boldly.

"mmmm yes I would like" she answered and he slid one finger into her wet opening tentatively. She let out a low grunting noise and torqued her hips to make it easier. He pushed it past the ring of muscles and fully into her. She felt the bliss of penetration and brought her own hand back onto her clit. Or tried too. Damn pants and underwear were in the way. They needed to come off but she didn't want his finger to leave her. She whimpered in frustration as she slid herself off it and he looked like he thought he had done something wrong. She spoke quickly to reassure him.

"Just need to take these pants off, then you can come back in". He used the hand from her lower back to slide them off over her ass and she wiggled her legs the rest of the way out. When the pants were past their shoes and in a puddle by their toes she positioned herself back straddling him. His hand gently stroked her soft pubic hair in a gesture that she found both sweet and incredibly sexy. His other hand was lightly stroking her ass.

"Your butt has a very pleasing and symmetrical shape" he said abruptly. She stifled a laugh at his awkward attempt at a compliment.

"Does it now?" she teased. "Anything else you like?" she wiggled against his fingers and used her hand to position two of them at the mouth of her opening.

"You have very blue eyes. 22% cerulean blue to be exact." he told her enthusiastically. "I could give you the exact hexadecimal value but I'm a bit distracted right now". She chose that moment to slide herself back onto his fingers and felt that beautiful stretching sensation. He watched her intensely then started to move them slowly in and out. The sensation felt so great that her eyes fluttered closed. He used the hand on her ass to grip her closer.

"Anything else?" she teased. There was a long pause where he seemed be exploring the various ways to roil his fingers inside her while carefully monitoring her reactions to each type of movement. Just when she had lost herself in the amazing sensations and forgotten that she had asked a question, he answered it.

"I want very much to engage in penetrative sexual intercourse with you," he whispered to her. "I want to feel what it's like to be inside you and have you be mine. Not just for an afternoon tied to a chair, but to pleasure you so much that you scream my name." She opened her eyes and started to fuck his fingers harder. It was the weirdest thing that anyone had ever said to her during sex but she was getting off on it.

"Do you want that now?" she asked. In all the writhing and grinding she hadn't felt anything beneath his pants like a hardening penis. And he was an alien so she had no idea what was even down there.

"I don't think I can…. I want to but it's just too cold" He blushed with something that looked more like shame then his usual embarrassment to her.

"Hey," she stroked his cheek as she continued to ride his slender fingers. "That's understandable. How about we take a rain check? If we live through this storm, we will find a nicer, more comfortable, and much warmer place to engage in penetrative sexual intercourse another time."

He looked at her like she had said something completely incomprehensible. "You would…. still want to do those things with me even if we weren't freezing to death?"

She moaned as her pleasure started to build and gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. "If you can fuck half as good as you can finger then the pleasure will literally be all mine".

"On the rainy coat check day…. could you put your wet fingers in my mouth again?" he asked eagerly. "That was extremely pleasurable to taste."

"Sure. How about I let you go down on me?" she asked devilishly, feeling her body tighten against his fingers at the mention of it.

He looked confused. "I'm not familiar with the definition of that phrase."

She leaned into his neck and starting kissing and sucking it again, then whispered into his ear. "It's a slang term defined as using your lips and tongue on my vulva to cause a pleasurable sexual response," mimicking his overtly technical compliments from before. He blushed again and she couldn't help but buck against his fingers again at the sight of him.

"That would be fantastic," he whispered. His voice was almost reverent and Roxanne knew that she couldn't hold back any more. She was lost in the moment, the sensation, the beautiful seductive grasp of heat, and the firm machinations of his slender fingers inside her. She couldn't stop staring at him, part of her still unbelieving that this was actually happening.

One more flick of his fingers and she went over the edge. She sat straight up on his lap and felt his hand grasp her ass firmly. She screamed "Oh god yes Megamind. Ohhhhhhhh" and grabbed both sides of his head as she came hard. Even the cold air rushing against her hot skin couldn't stop it. She felt her muscles clamp down on his hand like she never wanted to give it back. A moment later she crumpled back on top of him as all her muscles relaxed.

"That was exciting," he said eagerly. He kissed her hard on the lips, then all over her face. He kissed her with a frenetic enthusiasm, as though he literally couldn't keep his own excitement inside. He smushed her nose and at one point almost poked her in the eye with his. She chortled under her breath and let him just go wild. She was happy and satisfied and being worshipped with kisses on every accessible patch of skin was the perfect complement to her afterglow. His fingers were still inside her and she was in no hurry to have them come out. In fact, all this kissing was making her feel ready to go again. She grabbed his face in both her hands and pulled him into a hard fast kiss of her own right on his lips, then slid her hand back to rubbing her swollen clit.

But this time was different. It was as though something inside of him had been unlocked and his kisses became more intense. He began sliding his tongue into her mouth possessively as though he was trying to claim her mouth as his own. She furiously battled back, hungry to engage her foil in a different kind of banter but still never willing to let him easily win. They pushed and pulled against each other's mouths – pulling and nipping, trying to catch and capture each other as they thrust and parried.

She brought herself to a second smaller orgasm as their tongues roughly fought for dominance. She broke the kiss to gasp and moan as she came again quick and hard against his hand. She found herself staring into his smoldering green eyes with her own half lidded as every muscle in her body seemed to tingle.

"I win" he smirked devilishly at her.

"What? How is that winning? I'm the one having the orgasms here, so I think I'm pretty much owning on you." She replied quickly as she stretched into her second afterglow.

"Yeah but you broke the kiss first. That means I win." He explained with that smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"I don't remember agreeing to those rules," she complained and eased herself off his hand with a small groan and a not insignificant gush. All her muscles felt like liquid.

"You didn't. Supervillian remember? I make the rules and I say I win," he gloated at her as he wrapped one arm around her bare back.

"… ok. You can say you won," she replied with heavy tone of playful condescension in her voice. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"What?" he was both surprised and unsatisfied. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you can say you won. Good job." she continued her patronizing tone and moved her fingers away from her pubic region.

"It's no fun if you just give in," he pouted and turned his head so she could look right at him. She moved her wet cramped fingers the rest of the way up to his face.

"You could clean these off for me instead," and offered the fingers up to his pouty mouth. He smiled and she took that as an affirmative and slid them past his lips. He sucked them gently, one by one, licking them clean with a happy humming sound. When he was finished he moved his other hand from between her legs and licked her juices off his hand too. She watched him with fascination through her half-lidded eyes. When he finished, he wrapped that hand around her back as well and squeezed her tight.

"That was rather enjoyable. You create an exciting amount of lubrication."

"Yeah well I'm glad you like it because your pants are certainly going to need to be washed," she said.

"I will deal with that assertively, assuming that I live long enough to do laundry". He replied and she could hear the playful tone in his voice.

"Are you cold? I could put the covers back on." She offered.

"Probably best. My core temperature is back to a more normal range but we need to retain this heat," he replied and used his hands to grab at the pile of clothes. She lifted herself off him for a moment and fumbled as she put on her pants. And that's when she heard it. A slight scratching noise with a funny hum. She stopped and looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. He cocked his head and then his eyes lit up. He sat up with his arms around her lower back, balancing her in his lap.

"I would know the mechanical wave of that oscillating frequency anywhere! It's one of the brainbots!" he smiled at her. "We are not going to die here! Ha ha ha!" he laughed an excited version of his evil laugh and looked at her triumphantly.

"Well then we should put some clothes on before they find us in a state of undress and it warps their fragile little circuits," she pointed out and looked at his excitable face as it fell.

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly for what would be the last time. He returned her gentle soft kiss with his own and his grip on her tightened as though he didn't ever want her to go. She wrapped her arms around him too and tried to memorize the feel of his chest against hers. She was the one who broke the kiss but she kept her arms wrapped around him. The way he looked at her made it clear that he was extremely conflicted, so she knew she was going to have to be the one to rip the bandaid.

She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm serious about that raincheck Megamind". He blushed slightly. She smiled big and wide at him. God she loved that blush. She stroked his cheek, then kissed it sweetly. And pulled away from his embrace, reaching for her pajama top and handing him his shirt. They dressed in silence without looking at each other and barely had the important bits covered when they saw a bright red eyestalk skitter into the front windshield. Even through the snow Roxanne could hear its metallic bowg and suddenly the car was surrounded by the humming and digging sounds. She picked up his cape and turned to hand it to him. He took it with a thoughtful look on his face that she couldn't interpret. She wrapped the robe around her and sat waiting on the back seat for the bots to finish their task.

She didn't have long to wait. A bot dug out the handle to the door nearest its master and a rush of snow and cold air blasted into the car as the back door opened. They both got out of the car and found themselves confronted by perfect stillness.

It had stopped snowing and the night was clear and calm, almost warm in a strange way. She could see the moon and when she looked up in the direction of her apartment she noticed that lights dotted several of the windows, indicating that the power was back on. She looked at Megamind, who was instructing the bots to finish digging the car out.

He turned around as though he could feel her eyes on him, and they looked at each other awkwardly. A quiet moment passed as they looked at each other, then finally he nodded.

"Once the brainbots excavate the car, I will bring you home," he stated, as about twenty bots made fast work of the snow bank that had completely entombed the car.

"You don't need to do that," she responded, surprised at how nervous she sounded.

"I know. But my evil plans will keep until another time. And you can't walk through snow drifts in slippers," he pointed out. She had to admit he was right and nodded. Soon the car was cleared and Megamind used the sparking dome on one of the bots to jump start the car and it roared to life. He got behind the wheel and she got back into the passenger side. Neither of them spoke as he turned the heater up to full blast and pulled forward. The drive to her apartment didn't take long. The streets were freshly plowed and no one else was out at such an ungodly hour after a blizzard. He pulled up in front of her building and put the car in park. Then he turned to face her with a strange screwed up look on his face.

"Thank you. For everything. For saving my life," he said simply. She looked at him and nodded. She had no idea what to do from here. What do you say to your supervillian in a situation like this? What were the consequences of something like this? She was at a loss for words. Instead she simply nodded at him and got out of the car. She clutched her pajama top closed from where he had popped the buttons, and started walking to the front entrance her apartment building.

"Miss Ritchie!" he called after her, standing next to the open drivers side door. She turned and looked at him. "The raining check is real?" he asked, sounding unsure of what answer he wanted.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to cash it in," she said with a smile. He blushed and smiled a shy smile back at her. And she turned back towards home.


End file.
